David Collins
David Collins (born 1956) was the son of Roger and Laura Collins. As Laura was also Roger's grandmother, David was an uncle to himself, his father Roger, and his aunt Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. In 1970, he was the youngest and last of the Collins name. Early Childhood David was born in 1956, nearly eight months into his parents' marriage. Roger often wondered if the boy was really Burke Devlin's son, as Burke and Laura dated before their marriage. This created resentment and animosity in Roger, towards David. Roger's hate and frequent threats that David belonged in an institution, gave the boy no choice but to reciprocate his father's feelings. David often heard his parents fighting about Burke, but didn't know who he was (2, 10, 32). Laura eventually fell ill and was committed to a hospital, much to David's horror (6, 31). Collinwood David and his father moved to Collinwood to live with his Aunt Elizabeth and Cousin Carolyn in 1966 (10, 31). Shortly afterwards, Elizabeth hired Victoria Winters, an orphan from New York, to tutor him, but he rejected the idea and thought she was meant to replace his mother (1, 6). Angered by another claim by Roger that he was going to send him away, David removed the bleeder valve from the master brake cylinder on Roger's car, causing him to crash on the way down Widow's Hill (15). Roger survived the crash and went on to blame the incident on Burke Devlin, who'd recently returned to town (16). Vicky later found the valve in David's dresser drawer and confronted him with it, but he ended up stealing it back from her before the evidence could be shown to Elizabeth and hitch-hiked into town to see Burke (25, 26, 29). While in Burke's room, David hid the valve in the couch, but later regretted the act when he found Burke to be a good friend. Burke drove David home and presented the valve to Roger, lying about how he got it. The family knew that David had caused the crash, but Elizabeth covered it up from the police, claiming it was the caretaker Matthew's fault (29-32). As a result, David and Burke became close friends, and remained so until Burke's death. Life David enjoyed reading Mechano Magazine (14). David had fun on his first trip to Boston with Victoria Winters (363). Burke Devlin and Mrs. Johnson nicknamed him "Davey" (31). Paternity The issue of David’s paternity was first raised on-screen by Roger in Episode 32. When Laura Collins came back to town, she told Burke that David was exactly the kind of son they could have had (133), but later wanted to leave the issue ‘unsaid’ (147). Roger also brought the issue up with Laura in Episode 139. The issue is essentially unresolved, as Laura was most likely playing Burke and Roger against each other as she was with her loyalty in the manslaughter trial while biding her time to take David away with her. However, as far as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is concerned, David is the last Collins (32). It is rather unlikely that he was Burke's son, as David bore a strong resemblance to Roger's father, Jamison Collins, and several other Collins ancestors. Then again, Burke Devlin resembled a 18th century Collins ancestor, Jeremiah Collins, which leaves the answer thoroughly up in the air. David might also resemble his grandfather, Jamison Collins, due to a sharing a mother. Sarah Collins David befriended Sarah Collins on the grounds of Collinwood (256). She told him about a secret hiding place, which turned out to be the secret room in the Collins Family Mausoleum (305). At first she did not show him how to get out, leaving David trapped for several days (310-315) before he escaped, only to rush into the arms of Barnabas, who was waiting outside (315). This led David to become terrified of Barnabas, and he did not pay attention to Sarah's warning to stay away from the Old House. Quentin Collins While exploring the West Wing of Collinwood with Amy Jennings, they came across an old telephone and then the sealed up room holding the spirits of Quentin Collins and Beth Chavez. They possessed the two children and used them to exact their revenge on the family. When everyone at Collinwood became aware of Quentin's presence, they abandoned the estate. Barnabas used the I-Ching to go back in time to 1897 to prevent Quentin from coming back to haunt Collinwood in the present. Barnabas learned that the day before Quentin died, Jamison rejected him. Quentin saw David as the reincarnation of Jamison. When Quentin lived through the day he was destined to die, Quentin's and Beth's ghost disappeared from Collinwood in the present. Quentin became immortal due to the portrait of himself by Charles Delaware Tate and Count Petofi. Quentin appeared again in 1970 as a living person. At first, he was called Grant Douglas because he had memory loss. When he regained his memory, he introduced himself to the family as a descendent of the Quentin Collins that haunted Collinwood, as Barnabas had introduced himself as a descendant of Barnabas Collins. Quentin and David became good friends. The Leviathans David became possessed by the Leviathans after he stole the Leviathan Book from Philip and Megan Todd. David guarded the book and was the only person who can read it. He was with Jeb Hawkes during the times when he was Joseph, Alexander, and Michael. Jeb later caused David to have an accident and he was confined to a wheelchair. The Book was destroyed by the ghost of Peter Bradford. David was set free from the Leviathans when Jeb destroyed the Leviathan Box at the sacred alter. 1995 Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman encountered David's ghost when they inadvertently traveled to the year 1995. (1065/1066). He was dancing a minuet with the ghost of a mysterious girl who was later revealed to be Hallie Stokes, when they met her upon returning to 1970 (1070). David and Hallie appeared to Barnabas and Julia again in the playroom at Collinwood and beckoned them to follow them, but they chose not to, and the two children disappeared through a wall. Gerard Stiles When Barnabas and Dr. Julia Hoffman returned from Parallel Time, they discovered Collinwood in ruins and that they were in the year 1995. They also found out that most of the family was missing. David had died sometime in 1970 along with a girl named Hallie Stokes. The ghost of Gerard Stiles had caused the disaster in 1970. Barnabas and Julia learned from an insane Carolyn that six events brought on the destruction of Collinwood. They tried unsuccessfully to prevent the disaster in 1970. David and Hallie became possessed by the ghosts of Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes. Quentin became infatuated by the ghost of Daphne Harridge. Gerard later murdered David, Hallie, and Daphne. Barnabas, Julia, and Professor Stokes were able the prevent the Destruction of Collinwood when they travelled back to 1840. When they returned, David and Hallie were still alive and the disaster never happened. The 1970s and 1980s Maggie Evans returned to Collinwood after leaving Windcliff. She was told by Roger and Elizabeth that her services were no longer required as David was now away at boarding school (The Ghost Watcher). David later returned to Collinwood but was then encouraged by his father to train as a doctor. David had wanted to be an archaeologist but Roger insisted he go to medical school. Successfully completing his training, Doctor David Collins returned to Collinwood once more - but he and the rest of the family were forced to leave by the demon Strix (The House of Despair, Bloodlust). David and Carolyn tried to find something they could use to defeat Strix. David went to Windcliff where he fell under the influence of the Rankin creature. With the help of Maggie, Willie and Quentin, he escaped. He later orchestrated the sacrifice of Susan Griffin to defeat Seraph, an act which sickened Quentin. It was then revealed that he and Carolyn were under the influence of Count Petofi (Kingdom of the Dead). Under Petofi's influence, David and Carolyn helped Michael Devereux orchestrate a series of murders in Collinsport to distract the locals from their true intention - the building of a mine into which they would throw the Hand of Petofi (Bloodlust). The destruction of the Hand released them from Petofi's spell. David, with little memory of his life since his arrival at Windcliff, invited Amy Jennings and her family to live at Collinwood. 1993 Following an argument with Roger, David left Collinwood, never to return. 2003 David was an archaeologist working in Peru. He had missed Roger's funeral and was unable to return to Collinwood. Instead, a woman claiming to be his wife, Violet Chavez, arrived at Collinwood (Return to Collinwood). Background information and notes * In the year 1995, Quentin claims he saw Tad Collins when in fact it was that of David Collins. Quentin's mental state is highly questionable so what he said cannot be taken at face value. (1066) However, the opening narration for 1067 confirms the young boy ghost is that of David Collins. Appearances 4, 5, 6, 10, 14 Category:Characters